marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Frigga
thumb|280px :"Siempre hay un propósito para todo lo que hace de su padre." :―Frigga[fte.] Frigg es la esposa de Odín, madre de Thory madre adoptiva de Loki. Biografía ''Thor Odin, mother of Thor, and the queen of Asgard. She is compassionate and nurturing to Thor and to her adopted son Loki, the offspring of King Laufey whom Odin brought with him from Jotunheim after the war with the Frost Giants. She raised both of her sons with equal love and warmth and is loved dearly by both of them in return. She appears to be a good and wise queen who is very highly regarded by all of her husband's subjects. ">Frigg es la esposa de Odín, madre de Thor y la reina de Asgard. Es compasivo y nutrir a Thor y a su hijo adoptivo de Loki, la descendencia del rey Laufey quien Odín trajo con él de Jotunheim después de la guerra con los Gigantes de la escarcha. Ella crió a dos de sus hijos con igual amor y calidez y es amado caro por ambos a cambio. Ella parece ser una reina buena y sabia que es muy apreciada por todos los temas de su marido. Cuando trataba de Thor a ser nombrado rey de Asgard, Frigga asistida en la ceremonia, de pie junto a Loki y mirando a Thor con orgullo y esperanza que se convertirá en el más maduro e inteligente que él actualmente fue. Ella estuvo ausente durante el destierro de Thor por las manos de Odin, pero aprendí sobre ésto poco después, presumiblemente de Loki. Enojado por las noticias, Frigga frente a su marido e insistió en que regresara a Thor a Asgard. Cuando Odín se negó, finalmente llegó a aceptar que había una razón para sus acciones. Cuando Odín cayó en el Odinsleep, Frigga permaneció a su lado, el miedo que había aplazado el sueño por mucho tiempo y nunca se despierta. Fue también en este momento que Loki se enteró de su verdadera filiación y cuestionó las intenciones de Odin en llevarlo de Jotunheim. Frigga intentó tranquilizar a su hijo adoptado que era querido y parte integral de la familia, llegando incluso a hacer rey de Loki en su padre y las ausencias de hermano. Ella pasó a expresar su esperanza en el regreso de Thor, que Loki impulsó a visitar a su hermano en la tierra. Se dijo falsamente Thor que murió Odín y Frigg había prohibido a su hijo desterrado de regresar a Asgard. Loki hizo un pacto secreto con Laufey, en la que afirmó que él permitiría el rey gigante de escarcha entrar en Asgard y matar a Odin. Frigga valientemente defendió a su marido para dormir y mató a uno de los guerreros de Jotun antes de que se produce a través de la habitación por Laufey. Loki apareció y mató a Laufey con el personal Gungir, revelando su Pacto para ser una trampa. Conscientes del engaño de su hijo adoptivo, Frigga abrazó a Loki como prometió hacer el pago de gigantes por lo que habían hecho. Thor regresó al Palacio inmediatamente después y Frigga corrió hacia él, le abrazar con alegría aún mayor. Cuando Thor le informó de la travesura de Loki y su Calvario en volver, ella no arremeten en cualquiera de sus hijos a pesar de su choque y confusión. Al recibir la noticia de la muerte de Loki, Frigga entró en luto y resultaba difícil consolar a su marido y primogénito hijo. Los Vengadores Cuando Thor se reunió con Loki en la tierra, afirmó que Frigga le creía hijo adoptivo muerto fue profundamente apenado. Loki denunció a Odin como su padre pero no dijo nada de Frigga, dejando claro sus actuales sentimientos por ella. Rasgos de carácter Odin's side. Despite her attention to protocol, she is a loving and tender mother to both her sons. When Odin brought the infant Loki to Asgard after the war with the Jotuns, Frigga accepted him as her own without any hesitation, although she believed that Odin should have told him the truth about his origins all along. While she clearly attempts to believe in only the good in her sons, she is also intuitive and perceptive about other intentions. She is also generally accepted as a good judge of character. ">Frigga es una mujer fuerte, una reina majestuosa y perfectamente capaz de pie al lado de Odin. A pesar de su atención al Protocolo, ella es una madre amorosa y tierna a dos de sus hijos. Cuando Odín trajo el bebé Loki a Asgard después de la guerra con los gigantes, Frigga lo aceptó como propio sin ninguna vacilación, que Odín debe le han dicho la verdad sobre sus orígenes a lo largo aunque creía. Mientras ella intenta claramente creen en sólo el bien de sus hijos, también es intuitiva y perceptiva sobre otras intenciones. Ella es también generalmente aceptada como un buen juez de carácter. Asgardian, Frigga possesses superhuman physical attributes such as increased strength, fast reflexes, longevity, and exceptional beauty. Despite the notion that not many Asgardian women are warriors, Frigga is ready, willing, and certainly able to hold her own even against Jotuns. During the attack in Odin's bedchamber she manages to kill a Frost Giant with a single strike. ">Como un Asgardian, Frigga posee atributos físicos sobrehumanos como aumento de la fuerza, rápido de reflejos, longevidad y una belleza excepcional. A pesar de la noción de que no muchas mujeres Asgardian son guerreros, Frigga está listo, dispuesto y ciertamente capaz de sostener su propia incluso contra los gigantes. Durante el ataque en la alcoba de Odín logra matar a un Gigante de hielo con un solo golpe. Relaciones *Odin - marido *Thor - hijo *Loki - hijo adoptado *Sif - aliado *Heimdall - Gatekeeper y fiel servidor *Tyr Apariciones/actrices *Marvel universo cinematográfico (3 películas) **Thor (Primera aparición) , Rene Russo **The Avengers ''- (sólo Mentioned) **''Thor: el mundo oscuro ''-Rene Russo Detrás de las escenas Este artículo no tiene ninguna información detrás de las escenas sobre este personaje. Agregue algunos! Trivia *En los cómics, Frigga tiene un profundo conocimiento de la magia, pero este aspecto no aparece en ''Thor ''. *También, en los cómics de Frigga se muestra que no han aceptado a Loki como su propio hijo y creció incluso a odiarlo, le niega el derecho a llamarla a su madre, de sus travesuras y el caos contra el trono de Asgard. Esto es frente a su papel en la película. *Frigga se basa en la diosa nórdica Frigg quien fue la esposa y consorte a Odín. *En los comics de Marvel Frigga es la segunda esposa de Odín, madrastra de Thor y Loki y estaba casada con el padre de todos después de la muerte de Gaea, madre de Thor. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Dioses Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Asgarianos Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Thor